


Layla's Arm (Part 1)

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: This short drama is about Layla's strength on her arms because of always carrying her big gun around. This is part 1. The second part would be later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work that I want to post in here. I just love Mobile Legends and I wanted to share my fantasy with all of you people. If some of you find my works are disturbing or annoying, please leave and read other stories. Basically this is just for my entertainment. All characters are based from the Mobile Legends: Bang-Bang game and their facts followed by their lore and appearances are not mine. Please remember, this is just a fanfiction. Enjoy.

Clint: “Layla, don’t you get tired carryin’ your gun aroun'?"

Layla: “What?”

Clint: “Your gun. It’s so big n’ heavy that s’ even tirin’ to look at. When you fight, doesn’t it bother you?

Layla: “Oh! Not at all. Being with my gun makes me feel at home. I love to carry it all day!"

Nana: “Sometimes, Layla often speak with her AuroLa… Ops…”

Layla: “…”(sweating)

Clint: “… (thinking) …Oh, I get it!”

Layla: “Don’t’ you dare think about it!!!” (punch Clint)

(Clint got sent flying out from the bar)

Nana: “I forgot to mention, aside from being skilled with her gun, she has infinite strength in her arms too.”

Eudora: “I see that she chooses brute force to solve problems rather than having conversation.”

Alucard: “T-Thanks for that. I better be careful with her.”

 

End


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part or event or situation about Layla's abnormal strength which lies within her arms. Now this drama will feature how monstrous Layla could be when something annoys her. Witness her strength!

One of the battle of the event ended and some heroes went to the bar to take a short rest.

Chou: “Phew! That match off was a blast! Glad we won but it is tiring.”

Estes: “But it all thanks to me for you would’ve died mercilessly by Karina’s hand.”

Chou: “At least I saved your ass, you Elf!”

Estes: “Don’t mock me. You need some realization. Some words of gratefulness for my services are the least you could do rather than sputter nonsense. And your skills need improvement that it lacks yourself to be worth much in the battlefield."

(Chou almost grabbed Estes’s collar but stopped by Layla. Then the Moon Elf King dismissed himself to his lodge)

Chou: “Damn! I hate how cocky he is!”

Layla: “Cool Chou. I agree about his coldness but he ‘is’ King right? Besides, what he said was advice and not to look down on you. Just accept it like that.”

Chou: “Tch! Good thing you are here cuz’ I would’ve strangle him.”

(Both of them took a seat at the counter when they heard some people fight behind them. It was their teammate, Franco and a rival from their previous battle, Bane.)

Franco: “Hahahaha! Looks like I’m the sole winner ey’ Bane?”

Bane: “You’re too proud of just a battle. Don’t tell me thought you’re stronger than me just because of an illusion victory? Haha, you wrecked viking.”

Franco: “Is that an invitation for a fight I hear?! Because I’m ready as I’ll ever be. You destroyed part of my kingdom. Now, you will pay with your head!”

(They began to fight with clashes of their sword and anchor. The bar became a dangerous battlefield that any would interfere, means certain death.)

Karina: “Such fools… When will their stupidity end?” (left the bar with Cyclops)

Cyclops: “Aye… I just wanted to take a bath at the sauna. Phew.”

Hilda: “Well then, it doesn’t hurt to watch a real fight for once in a while. I’d like to see how this ends.”

Kagura : “Oh dear… Well, I don’t want to get into their mess so I’m heading to my lodge everyone.”

Layla: “What? Hey, don’t leave me, Kagura!”

(Just as Layla was about to catch up with Kagura, suddenly a big and heavy meat landed on top of her and she got squished on the floor. As Franco was about to charge towards Bane for a counter-attack, Layla grasped hard on Franco’s round shoulders.)

Layla: “You worthless scoundrel… You messed up my hair!!!”

(Layla lift Franco up with her bare hands and with a stance-as if about to throw a heavy spear-she threw Franco towards Bane and they stumbled upon each other at the corner of the bar. They were knocked unconscious.)

Layla: “Stay down and stop your childish fight! Let’s get out of here, Kagura.”

Kagura : “About your hair, don’t worry because I’ll help you wash it thoroughly and make it smell nice.”

Layla: “Aww, thanks a lot!”

(At the bar, the Bartender asked Chou on what to do with the unmoving bodies.)

Chou: “Leave them be. It’s their lesson for fighting without doubt on what will happen. And this happened… She is damn scary when she’s mad…”

Hilda: “Agreed. She is fearsome and she would be a worthy opponent to face.”

Zilong: (sighs) “I fear we men are losing to a girl…”

Chou: “Can’t help it bro. Though she can’t beat us when we outnumbered her. That’s for sure.

Zilong: “…That would make men more shameful…”

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this drama entertained some people who read this. I'm still new in AO3 and I hope I could do well here. Cheers for everyone who likes this drama!~


End file.
